


Strange Bedfellows

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [28]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Morning After, POV Elsa, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must warn you that some of your friendlier kingdoms may find me a bit…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Elsa/Maleficent - wicked](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5902156#t5902156).

“Remind me not to travel to your Arendelle in dead of winter again,” Maleficent says archly, staring outside the bedchamber window at the gusts of falling snow and ice.

“Well, you didn’t _have_ to come,” Elsa says from where she’s still curled up in bed. At this point, she’d normally be freaking out—not only was it her first wintertime ball of her queen-hood, she’d taken a neighboring noblewoman to bed with her afterwards. She’s far too tired and sated to do anything but grin.

“Trust me, sweetling,” Maleficent says, looking over her shoulder at Elsa, “when I’m invited to a ball, I’ll stop at nothing to seize the invitation.” She stretches and turns, her body lovely and so different from Elsa’s—her people have magnificent wings and horns, looking like marble statues. “But I must warn you that some of your friendlier kingdoms may find me a bit…”

Elsa smiles, biting her lip, and sits up to reveal her breasts to the cool air of the bedchamber—and to Maleficent’s dark gaze. “A bit what? Intimidating? Regal?”

Maleficent glides across the room to swoop down and take Elsa up in her arms. She presses a warm kiss to Elsa’s jaw, then one to her neck, and down-down-down until she’s hovering over her stomach. “If only that were true,” Maleficent says, tugging the rest of the blankets away.

“Then what?” Elsa’s voice hitches with excitement.

“They might find me a bit,” Maleficent says with a grin, spreading Elsa’s legs, “ _wicked_.”


End file.
